


Y los escalofríos desnudos de carne y piel

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Loneliness, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri lo sabe.Sabe desde hace tiempo ya que esta es la manera como está destinado a vivir.Lo sabe, pero todavía no se ha resignado.





	Y los escalofríos desnudos de carne y piel

**Y los escalofríos desnudos de carne y piel**

Yuri lo sabe.

Sabe desde hace tiempo ya que esta es la manera como está destinado a vivir.

Lo sabe, pero todavía no se ha resignado.

Sabe qué nadie va a entrar por esa puerta, pero sigue impertérrito mirándola fijo, mientras los minutos pasan y pasan, la mira intensamente, como si haciendo así pudiera tener éxito de hacerla abrir.

Ni siquiera sabe quién le gustaría ver entrar en ese cuarto para arrancarlo de sí mismo, pero no le importa.

Quienquiera sería bueno. Sería bueno también alguien que lo llamara o le enviara una email, que le preguntara si todo está bien, que le dijera que siempre habrá una ruta de escape por él.

Pues desplaza los ojos de la puerta y los dirige al móvil, para encontrar sólo un fondo neutro que no le dice nada.

No hay llamadas ni emails, y no hay nadie a su puerta, y entonces suspira.

Entonces admite con sí mismo de estar a solas.

Nunca le había importado de pasar tiempo con sí mismo, antes.

Le gustaba tener su espacio, ser libre de pensar sin interrupciones por el mundo exterior, tener éxito de dedicarse en lo que le gustaba hacer sin estar distraído.

Lo realizó en el tiempo, Yuri, que entre pasar tiempo con sí mismo y estar solo hay una diferencia enorme.

Lo realizó pagando en su piel el peso de la indiferencia ajena. Lo realizó durante una de esas noches interminables, de las que no le dan descanso, de las que hacen un muy bueno esfuerzo para recordarle que está a solas en esa casa, que ninguno ve su dolor, porque no hay nadie a su lado.

Aprendió a aceptarlo, pero no a lidiar con eso.

Toma el móvil, si saber qué hacer con eso, y pasa revista uno tras uno los nombres en la rúbrica.

Son muchos.

La mayor parte de esas personas, le gustaría tenerla allí con él.

Le gustaría sentirlas cerca, le gustaría que lo escucharan, aunque en ese caso no tendría éxito de hablar de lo que lo molesta.

Porque en esto al menos, siempre se quedó igual y fiel a sí mismo.

No pide ayuda, Yuri.

No pide ayuda, pero le gustaría que alguien se diera cuenta del hecho que lo necesita.

Perdió cuenta de todas las veces cuando llamó a uno de sus amigos para poderse finalmente abrir con alguien, y luego perdió el coraje, empezando a hablar de algo diferente, empezando a reír, porque si ríes pues significa que todo está bien.

Y mientras el tiempo pasa, en su piel se forman nuevas cicatrices, y quien sabe cómo Yuri parece recuperarse sólo a la vista de su sangre que le mancha la piel, y sonríe per unos minutos después de haber guardado la navaja, dejando sangrar las heridas, convenciéndose que luego todo estará bien, que todo se arreglará, que esa vez será la última, porque pronto alguien se dará cuenta que...

Suspira otra vez, Yuri, incapaz de seguir mintiendo a sí mismo.

Nadie va a darse cuenta de su dolor hasta que no decidirá de mostrarlo.

Querría no culparse, querría poder culpar a alguien más, pero sabe qué no puede.

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, nunca fue bueno a mostrar lo que siente, pero con los demás siempre ha tratado de mostrar una sincera preocupación, aunque nunca lo hizo como le habría gustado.

Aprendió, y siempre en su piel, que no siempre los para quien te preocupaste van a preocuparse por ti, y que todos están demasiado involucrados en sus problemas para darse cuenta de él, hasta el punto que empezó a sentirse invisible.

Lo pensó millones de veces.

Pensó en cómo sería echarse a llorar de la nada, pensó en cómo sería mostrar sus heridas, en como pues todo el mundo se preocuparía por él, o fingiría de hacerlo, porque es justo, porque no es humano dejarlo a su dolor cuando ya no se puede ignorarlo.

Desplaza los ojos en su brazo, Yuri, y hace una mueca.

La sangre se seca más y más rápido, y más rápido desaparece esa sensación tan ilusoria de bienestar.

Corta, otra vez. 

Corta, sintiendo su piel abrirse bajo la caricia de la navaja, sintiendo el húmedo de la sangre, en un gesto repetido tantas veces que lo hace casi distraídamente ya, y sólo cuando lo piensa en serio tiene miedo de sí mismo.

Como cuando mira la ventana abierta y su primer pensamiento es lo de saltar, siguiendo ese instinto momentáneo a que siempre se impuso de no ceder.

Como cuando se acuesta de noche y sueña de cuanto sería maravilloso no despertarse, de cuanto sería bueno ya no ser obligado a soportarlo todo, de cuanto...

Suspira, una vez más.

Siente que está a punto de llorar, y no quiere, porque pues su dolor sería real.

Hasta que sigue callándolo no existe, ni por sí ni por los demás, pues esto le da la fuerza de encontrar miradas ajenas y sonreír, le da la fuerza de salir de casa cada mañana y encontrar todos esos amigos que piensan de saber todo de él, que en vez no saben nada.

Porque Yuri siempre es alegre, porque Yuri no deja que nada lo arañe, porque Yuri broma de sus problemas, y así parece seguir adelante feliz, sin dejarse molestar de nada.

Porque esta es la imagen que dio de sí, y ahora es tarde para volver atrás, ni sabría dónde empezar si quisiera cambiar este lado de sí que ahora le cae tan mal.

La sangre se seca otra vez, y otra vez está demasiado pronto, y ahora se hiere con más violencia, enojado por su cuerpo como lo está por su mente.

Después, cierra los ojos.

Cierra los ojos e imagina como sería poder ser como todos los demás, como sería poder dejarse llevar por las trivialidades de la vida cotidiana, sin ansiedad ni miedo, sin paranoias, sin esa sofocante sensación de soledad.

Abre los ojos en el cuarto, y todavía no hay nadie, y ríe un poco de sí mismo para haber caído otra vez en esa esperanza.

La sangre sigue saliendo.

Despacio, crea pequeñas gotas a los márgenes de las heridas en su piel desgarrada, y está fascinado por esa sangre, y querría que nunca dejara de fluir, porque siente que le hace falta como respirar.

O dejar de hacerlo, en este caso.

Pasa en dedo en la gota de sangre más grande, esparciéndola en las heridas cicatrizadas ya, presionando las uñas en la piel, asustado porque todavía el mal que siente no es suficiente, y porque no sabe cuál es su límite y si de verdad tendría éxito de pararse sin haber encontrado lo que busca.

Querría gritar para tener ayuda, pero todavía no sabe cómo, y está como si le faltara aliento y no tuviera éxito de articular un sonido.

Y llora, finalmente, llora todas sus lágrimas porque en esa casa horriblemente vacía sabe qué aunque gritara en pleno pulmón pidiendo que alguien lo salve, nadie lo oiría.

Se pone en pie, empezando a echar al suelo todo lo que encuentra.

Ve las fotos tomadas con sus amigos, ve todas las caras sonrientes alrededor de la suya, y echa esas también al suelo, pisando los vidrios que no se rompen con el impacto, y siente un punzante sentido de odio travesarle el pecho, y no quiere pararse para preguntarse a quien sea dirigido ese odio.

Cuando se para el aliento es irregular, pero no le interesa.

Si no puede desahogarse con palabras y no puede desahogarse con gestos y no puedes desahogarse con la sangre que ahora empieza a mancharle la ropa, no hay otras maneras que conozca para acabar ese insalvable sentido de vacío que ha envuelto su vida.

Vuelve a sentarse en el diván, y está más calmo ahora.

Manda un email a Ryo. Luego manda una a Yuya, luego una a Yuto, a Kei, a Kota...

Les manda todos un email, y espera por sus respuestas.

Cuando el móvil se pone a vibrar sonríe, triste, y los ve preguntarle que pase, si pueden hacer algo, si necesite ayuda.

Y querría gritar, porque es demasiado tarde.

Querría llamarlos uno tras uno y decirles que tendrían que haberle preguntado antes si necesitara ayuda, que tendrían que haberse dado cuenta del hecho que no estaba feliz, que tendrían que haber hecho algo entonces, no ahora que estaba al borde del abismo.

Pero no hace nada de esto, y prefiere no contestar a nadie. Ya no tiene importancia que lo haga.

Todos sus mensajes son sin cara y sin nombre, exactamente cómo se siente él ahora, y aunque se pusiera a hablar ahora sabe qué dejaría en un momento.

No quiere que sea real, no quiere que le pregunten nada.

No sabe lo que le gustaría.

Bien, tal vez que le dijeran lo que realmente desea. Esa es una ayuda que aceptaría, pero antes tendría que explicarse con ellos, y recuperar todo el tiempo pasado sonriendo diciéndoles que ninguna de esas sonrisas estaba sincera, que nunca se sintió tan feliz de hacerlo, sino se ha acostumbrado a sonreír para ir al encuentro de todos sus problemas, seguro que los suyos fueran inútiles, que habrían sido ignorados, porque ni él sabía explicar su raíz.

Ha intentado, Yuri.

Ha intentado millones de veces, repitiéndose el discurso dentro de su mente.

Y nunca llegó a la conclusión, pues había renunciado, porque ¿Quién habría creído que un dolor de tal intensidad pudiera no tener una razón?

Porque le habrían dicho que todo estaba bien, que si quería un cambio era él que tenía que actuarlo, que no había razón de estar tan mal por nada.

Y él habría sonreído, asentido y agradecido.

Y por todo el tiempo que habrían desperdiciado hablándole habría seguido imaginando su piel en el estado como es ahora, habría seguido viendo sólo la gana de hacerse mal físico para superar todo el resto, ¿pues a qué habría servido?

No había solución, y se había resignado a eso.

Toma de vuelta la navaja, porque la sangre se secó otra vez, pero esta vez no se enfada con su cuerpo.

No iba a empeorar las cosas.

Presiona.

Una vez, dos, tres.

Desea tener más espacio en su piel, tanto como es la necesidad de herirla.

Mientras sigue cortándose oye otra vez el móvil vibrar, esta vez más tiempo, y sabe qué alguien lo está llamando. Se dice que si ahora encontrara la fuerza de levantar los ojos y contestar a esa llamada, todo acabaría, que quienquiera haya al otro lado del teléfono finalmente sentiría como está, que correría de él, y esa casa ya no sería vacía, y él estaría finalmente mejor.

Pero no puede.

No puede levantar los ojos mientras su piel se desgarra y mientras la sangre fluye más rápida, no puede distraerse por esa obra de destrucción, ni puede tratar de sentirse mejor, porque ya no es alivio que busca, porque ahora quiere que acabe todo.

Cuando cierra los ojos, el móvil está aún vibrando.

Se deja acunar por ese sonido como si fuera una nana, disfrutando el pensamiento que alguien se preocupa por él, que a alguien le importa, que alguien se está preguntando sobre su dolor.

Que sea demasiado tarde, ya no importa.

Está en paz, finalmente.


End file.
